Back Home
by Percabethis4ever
Summary: Percy has been in Iraq for about 3 months and is coming home at last. Annabeth and his daughter, Hannah are more then excided to see him again.After 4 weeks of Percy hanging with his family, he has to go back to iraq. How will they handle it? Now a 2 shot


**A/N this is a story i made called "Back Home" One Shot**

**Percys POV  
**

Today was the day I have been waiting for. Its been three months sense i have been in Iraq. Three months sense i have seen my beautiful wife daughter. The wait is over. Everyday, i would count down on my calender when i would be coming home. And now, im packed and on my way back to New York City to re unite with my family. The flight home took over 12 hours. 12 miserable hours. As i was with other solders i silently cried to myself as i was reading the picture that was a talisman for me. I carried that picture wherever i was. And that talisman gave me hope. Gave me a reason to still fight for my country. Teardrops were falling down my cheekbone as i still held the picture in my hand; shaking. A small smile crept across my face realizing that all of the solders with me now: made it. Made it all this way. Chris Rodriguez was sitting next to me staring out the window blankly.

With a quick jolt he whispered "Were really going home Percy. Were going home."

"We made it." i said while nodding happily

"God bless America huh?" he chuckled

When the 12 killing hours were over the pilot thanked us for our service and opened the side doors fror us to leave out on. Immediately, i grabbed my two camouflage bags and ran out the door. The sun was shining, the sky was baby blue, and it was my time to go home. Looking around, i asked a attendant where i can go to fetch a cab.

"Well," she sighed "Go out the West B doors, go to elevator 4, and go down to the parking lot. From there you walk to the crosswalk and wait there until you see your cab." she smiled

"Thank you ma'am"

As i was leaving she yelled, "Solder?"

I turned around without hesitation. "Yes?"

"Welcome home."

With that comment ringing in my ears i gave a quick 'thanks' and ran to the West B doors. Once i got outside i looked around for a few minuets looking around and finally found elevator 4. Pressing the 'down' button numerous times, the elevator pulled up and the doors opened with me finding no one in the elevator. Stepping in, i clicked the 'one' button. Slowly, the doors clicked closed and i took a deep breath. My foot was tapping annoyingly, and the doors opened up as i ran to the parking lot. When i made it to the sidewalk, i called to a cab.

"CAB!" i kept yelling

With a few minutes, a yellow cab pulled up and the driver opened the door for me.

"Thank you sir!" i said happily

"Coming back home i see?" the man asked

"Yes."

"Have a family?"

"Yes sir."

"Well lets get you home then!" he smiled

"The address is 6545 Medicine Bow please." i said

"Sure thing."

Suddenly the cabs engine turned on and the car pulled out of the airport. After about a good twenty minutes the man pulled into my driveway.

"Thank you!" i said while handing him a twenty

"Have a great day!" he called to me

As i ran and slid the key into the door, i heard my daughter Hannah, run towards the door also.

"Daddy...daddy...daddy..." i heard her hum

With a deep breath i opened the door to find my little girl tackle me onto the ground.

"DADDY!" she screamed

"Hey Hannah!" i said kissing her cheek

"Your back!"

"Yes i am!"

"I missed you daddy. Very very much..." she cried

"Its only been three months sweetie!"

"Three months is too long for me."

"Dont worry daddy is going to be here for a while now."

"Yah!" my little girl squealed

Now, time to find my wife.

"Annabeth?" i called out

"Mommy is in her room daddy!" she said tugging my hand

"Okay...okay...im coming Hannah!" i laughed

"Faster! Faster!" she pressured

"Yes ma'am." i followed

After Hannah tugging me down the hall way Hannah slid my hand on the door knob and left to go play in her room. When i pressed my ear onto the door i could her my wife tapping nervously on our wood floor. Slowly i opened the door and asked, "Anyone home in here?"

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed

She tugged the door open and jumped on top of me.

"This is the SECOND time someone has jumped on me today!" i laughed

"I missed you!" she sobbed

"Im back honey! Im right here."

"I cant believe your here. Its been so long..."

My hands rubbed her back. "Well now im here. And i missed you to." i added

Annabeth tugged me into our room and kissed me passionately. "I love you."

I wiped a few of her tears away. "I love you to."

My wife hugged me tightly as we re opened our door. To our surprise, Hannah ran into our room and hugged us both.

"I love you daddy." Hannah said

As Hannah ran into her room once again, i smiled from ear to ear realizing something.

_Im back home._

"Daddy!' Hannah called in the distance

Breaking from my moment i said "Yes?"

"Come play tea party with Snuggie!"

Annabeth smiled at me as i responded "Coming..."

* * *

**This was already written for such a long time. i just wanted to write it. Remember this is just a One Shot. Thanks for reading! REVIEW**


End file.
